I Am Your Trouble Maker
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Kau selalu berhasil mencuri hatiku dan membawanya lari. Kau selalu merayuku dan menggodaku hingga aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan aku tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungku dan cukup membuatku gelisah. Itu semua karenamu. Karena kau adalah Trouble Maker. (EreRi & Eren Yaeger's Birthday)
**Type : OneShot**

 **Fandom : Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Genre : AU, Romance, Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character :**

 **Mayor :**

 **\- Eren Jaeger**

 **-** **Levi** **Ackerman**

 **Minor :**

 **\- Hange** **Zoe**

 **-** **Erwin** **Smith**

 **\- Mikasa Ackerman**

 **Inspiration : [** **進撃の** **no MMD] Trouble Maker - Eren Jaeger ft Levi Ackerman**

 **Setting : Zaman Sekarang**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, BL. Tidak suka? Silahkan angkat mata dari sini~!**

 **Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama & Tetsurou Araki  
**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 **Kau selalu berhasil mencuri hatiku dan membawanya lari. Kau selalu merayuku dan menggodaku hingga aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan aku tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungku dan cukup membuatku gelisah. Itu semua karenamu. Karena kau adalah** _ **Trouble Maker**_ **.**

* * *

 **~I Am Your Trouble Maker~**

Hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi kedua insan yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka.

Tunggu! Dua insan? Siapa?

Yah, dua pemuda... walaupun sebenarnya jarak usia mereka terpaut sangaaaaaaat jauh~

Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan _Universitas Academy Recon_. Apartemen itu merupakan asrama khusus untuk mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi _Universitas_ tersebut.

Biar kuperkenalkan.

Orang yang pertama kali tinggal di sini, seorang " _Clean Freak_ " tapi " _Cool Man_ ", pemilik permata _crystal_ yang terbenam di dalam _black crystal_ , bermuka -menurut penghuni kampus- menakutkan, bernama Levi Ackerman.

Hei, hei! Jangan terkecoh dengan fisiknya maupun wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda seperti mahasiswa lainnya. Usianya sekarang kepala tiga lho~.

Tak percaya? Tanyakan sendiri tapi aku tak jamin kalian tak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi lho karena ia tak suka privasinya diketahui banyak orang.

Karena usianya yang sudah melebihi batas pubertasnya, akhirnya ia diangkat menjadi Asisten Kepala _Universitas_ maupun Dosen yang _Killer_ ~.

Kenapa? Karena dia pernah menganiaya muridnya yang tidak taat, termasuk seorang murid yang satu ruang dengannya.

Eh?! Siapa?!

Pemuda dengan permata _emerald_ , berwajah -menurut si _Killer_ \- Bocah Culun, yang baru saja menjadi mahasiswa di kampus ini dan menjadi korban penganiayaan dosennya, bernama Eren Jaeger.

Usianya yang masih belia, 19 tahun mendapat pengajaran ketat oleh Levi dikarenakan ambisinya yang sama seperti gurunya.

Sudah tahu, 'kan? Jadi, saya tak akan memberitahukannya lagi~.

Lalu, pengajaran ketat? Kenapa?

Banyak dosen yang protes akan sikapnya yang kurang ajar dan tidak mengikuti peraturan di kampus, seperti tidur saat ada mata kuliah, kabur malam-malam hingga ketahuan sedang berduaan dengan Mikasa, teman semasa kecilnya, padahal yang memulainya adalah Mikasa tapi tetap saja Eren-lah yang jadi korban.

Akhirnya, Levi-lah yang menjadi penjaga dan memegang tanggung jawab kelakuan Eren.

"Eren, jika kau mengulangi lagi, aku akan menghukummu empat kali lipat!" ucap sang guru dengan wajah mengancamnya bak _Grim Reaper_.

"B-baik!" balas Eren patuh pada gurunya.

Namun, dibalik sifat keras dan menakutkan Rivaille, maupun sifat takut dan polos Eren, mereka menyimpan sebuah perasaan yamg sangat rahasia.

Tak ada yang mengetahui, hanya diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Mereka mendapatkan panggilan dari Kepala _Universitas_ -nya, Erwin Smith untuk datang di ruangannya.

"Kenapa kita dipanggil?" tanya Eren penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, yang kurasakan... akan terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakan untuk kita berdua." ucap Levi dan tiba-tiba menarik kerah Eren dan mendekatkan wajahnya ditambah tatapan membunuh yang dipancarkan. "Jika ada hal yang tidak masuk akal ataupun aneh-aneh, kau harus menolaknya. Atau kau akan kubunuh saat itu juga. Mengerti?" ucap sebagai _warning_ bagi Eren.

Eren menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama, Levi melepaskan kerah Eren dan merapikannya. "Bagus. Kita lanjutkan." ucapnya dan ia kembali menuju ruang Kepala _Universitas_.

"Entah kenapa... aura pembunuhnya lebih menakutkan dari biasanya... Tapi, aku juga merasa akan ada hal membuatku tak enak. Semoga saja bukan..." pikirnya sebelum mengikuti gurunya.

 **-Ruang Kepala Universitas-**

Saat mereka memasuki ruang, mereka mendapati seorang pria bersurai emas dengan permata _aqua marine_ yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Erwin?" ucap Rivaille yang tak ada rasa canggung pada pemilik kampus itu. Yap, karena ia telah diangkat menjadi asisten dan sudah kenal lama, maka ia tak tanggung-tanggung memanggil namanya secara langsung.

"Duduklah." perintah Erwin.

Eren duduk dengan sopan, sedangkan Rivaille duduk dengan seenaknya dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menyandarkan sebelah tangannya ke sandaran kursi. Bagi Erwin, ia tak sampai marah maupun geram dengan perilaku Levi karena sudah tahu tentang kebiasaan Levi semenjak ia mengajak Levi menjadi bagian kampus ini.

"Minggu ini, Hange sedang melakukan proyeknya untuk menambah dokumen di kampus." ucap Erwin sambil menatap dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Proyek Hange _-san_? Apa mungkin..." ucap Eren terpotong.

"Proyek meneliti _monster_ menyebalkan itu lagi?" lanjut Levi.

"Gih!" Eren terkejut dengan tebakan Rivaille.

Benar. Hange adalah seorang dosen yang suka mengutak-atik tubuh _monster_ raksasa yang disebut _Titan_ yang berada di luar dinding raksasa. Levi menganggap Hange adalah "Manusia _Abnormal_ " namun ia mau tak mau harus membantu penelitian gila itu karena perintah langsung dari Erwin.

Ternyata, tidak sesuai dengan pikiran mereka berdua.

"Bukan proyek itu yang ia jalankan. Tapi proyek lainnya.".

"Proyek lain?" ucap Eren dan Dan Levi terkejut.

"Benar. Ini demi... kesembuhan Hange."

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Mereka akhirnya berdiri di sebuah ruang kecil dengan peralatan rekaman seperti _mic_ , _headphone_ , teks lagu, dan lain-lain. Serta sebuah kaca yang menghubungkan ruang rekaman dengan ruang pengatur rekaman.

Ruang rekaman? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa mereka berada di sana?

Yuk, kita kembali ke hari sebelumnya~

 **-Flashback-**

"Kesembuhan Hange?" ucap Levi tidak mengerti.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, Hange tidak lagi meneliti tentang Titan. Ia berencana untuk membuat proyek sampingan dikarenakan dua orang yang menarik perhatiannya." jelas Erwin.

"Siapa?"

"Kalian berdua." ucap Erwin _to the point_.

Kedua iris masing-masing kedua pemuda membulat sempurna ditambah perasaan aneh di dalam diri mereka semakin merambat ke otak mereka.

"Apa maksudnya, Erwin _-san_? Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan hingga membuat Hange _-san_ menyukai kami?" tanya Eren dengan kepolosannya.

Permata _crystal_ yang tajam melempar tatapan pembunuh pada pemilik permata _emerald_ hingga membuat pemilik permata _emerald_ sontak terkejut.

"Dalam pandanganku, kedekatan kalian hanya sekedar batas guru dan murid maupun _partner_ yang saling berbagi tempat. Tapi, beda dengan pandangan seorang _Fujoshi_ seperti Hange. Ia memandang kalian seperti sepasang kekasih." jelas Erwin.

"APA?! SEPASANG KEKASIH?!" teriak kedua pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Amit-amit..." pikir Levi merasa jijik.

"Ya ampun... Tak kusangka, Hange _-san_ penyuka _Titan_ ternyata seorang _Fujoshi_..." pikir Eren tidak menyangka dengan wanita berkacamata yang sangat obsesi terhadap _Titan_ ternyata menyukai hal berbau _Yaoi_.

"Tenanglah. Ia tak meminta kalian melakukan yang 'tidak-tidak'. Ia hanya meminta kalian untuk menjadi dua artis dalam lagu yang sudah ia siapkan. Kalian hanya menyanyi dan menari." ucap Erwin berusaha memahami kedua pikiran mereka agar tidak salah kaprah.

"Aku menolak!" ucap Levi sigap dan tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Erwin.

"Lebih baik tubuhku dilumuri lumut daripada menuruti keinginan yang menjijikan dari Kacamata Sialan itu!" ucap Levi sadis. Namun, di dalam hatinya ia tak mau menolak kesempatan ini dengan Bocah Culun miliknya.

Jangan kaget~

Eren sudah menjadi milik Levi lho walaupun ia tidak mau mengakuinya karena ke- _tsudere_ -annya yang akut.

"S...saya setuju dengan perkataan Levi _-san_. Hal tersebut malah membuat kampus ini dapat komentar negatif dari masyarakat." ucap jujur Eren.

Mendengar pernyataannya, di pikiran Levi merasa lega karena muridnya melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia kecewa akan pilihan Eren.

"Tapi..."

"Eh?"

"Tak ada salahnya kita mencobanya. Apalagi ini demi Hange _-san_ agar tidak melakukan hal yang sama seterusnya. Levi _-san_ juga sudah lelah dengan kebiasaan Hange _-san_." ucap Eren sambil melirik sang guru.

"Ap-"

"Muridmu sudah setuju. Apa kau tetap bersikukuh menolak tawaran ini?" tawar Levi.

Levi kembali berpikir keras hingga ia membuang oksigen dengan terpaksa. "Baiklah. Aku ikut. Dan jangan tanyakan mengapa alasanku untuk ikut, Erwin!".

"Tak akan pernah." ucap Erwin bersumpah.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Cepatlah! Daripada aku menghancurkan ruangan ini, Kacamata Gila!" protes Levi dalam hati karena ia harus menunggu rekannya yang dimintanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama~." ucap riang dari sang peminta dan sekaligus seorang _Fujoshi_ , Hange. Kemudian, ia memasuki ruang rekaman untuk menemui Eren dan Levi. "Aku senang kalian berdua mau da-hmphh!" ucapnya terpotong saat pucuk bibir Hange dicubit Levi.

"Cepat berikan teks lagunya dan pergilah dari ruangan ini!" ucap kasar Levi sebelum melepaskan cubitannya.

"Baiklah... Ini." ucap Hange saat memberikan dua lembar pada Levi dan Eren.

Mereka membacanya dengan seksama tapi tiba-tiba wajah mereka meledak dengan rona merah bak tomat.

"HA-HANGE _-SAN_! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" teriak Eren protes.

"Hehe~ Kalian harus mengeluarkan suara liar nan menggoda kalian. Jika siulan, Eren bisa melakukannya. Termasuk bagian _rap_ , Levi juga bisa melakukannya. Yang kuinginkan suara desahan liar kalian di beberapa bagian saja. Sisanya, biasa." ucap Hange senang.

Tapi, tidak dengan Levi. Empat sekat mampir di pipi Levi.

"Nah, jangan terlalu tegang. Santai saja~. Semoga berhasil~." ucap Hange langsung berpindah ke ruang pengaturan dengan cepat.

"Akan kubunuh... Kacamata Gila itu...!" ucap serapah Levi berputar di pikirannya.

Sedangkan Eren hanya tertawa kering melihat ekspresi gurunya.

 **-Selang 15 Menit-**

Mereka berhasil menuntaskan lagunya tanpa ada kesalahan karena mereka sudah beradaptasi.

"Yeeeey~! Suara kalian keren sekali~! Suara Eren lebih dalam sehingga terlihat dewasa~!" ucap senang Hange dan sekaligus memberikan pujian pada Eren.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hange _-san_." balas Eren dengan malu-malu.

"Lalu, suara Levi lebih seksi dari suara aslinya~! Ampun! Membuatku jantungaaaaaaan~!" kali ini Hange lebih girang karena suara Levi membuat siapa yang mendengarkannya langsung tergoda, tak terkecuali bagi Eren.

Setelah Eren mendengarkan suara rekaman maupun suara pasangan _duet_ -nya, ia langsung terburu-buru ke toilet.

Seluruh orang tak ada yang tahu, termasuk Levi apa yang terjadi terhadap Eren. Kecuali, si _Fujoshi_ , Hange yang hanya meringis kucing karena tahu apa yang terjadi sesuai pikirannya.

"Diamlah dan biarkan aku pulang! Aku lelah!" protes Levi karena sudah kelelahan.

"Oke, oke. Besok kalian harus datang untuk latihan tarian. Kuucapkan hati-hati, ya~! Jangan kelepasan dulu sampai proyek ini selesai~" ucap Hange kembali memasuki ruang pengaturan.

"Eh? Kelepasan?" pikir Eren hingga wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Baguslah. Aku tak akan mengekangmu hari ini. Terserah kau mau kemana. Aku ingin istirahat." ucap Levi sebelum meninggalkan Eren seorang diri.

Eren berpikir bahwa Levi bukanlah seorang penyuka seperti dirinya karena didikan dan kepribadiaannya yang keras.

Kelirunya, malah membuat wajah pasangan _duet_ -nya kembali memerah saat kembali ke asrama tanpa sepengetahuan Eren.

* * *

 **-Keesokan Harinya-**

Mereka berlatih tarian untuk pendukung dari lagu yang mereka nyanyikan. Sayangnya, kali ini tidak berjalan lancar seperti saat rekaman.

Saat menari, Eren harus mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Levi, kadang Eren kesakitan karena injakan dari kaki Levi secara tidak SENGAJA, bahkan tarian mereka tidak kompak sama sekali. Saat adegan mereka berdekatan seperti memeluk maupun semacamnya saja mereka kaku dan terkadang menjaga jarak hingga proyek ini tidak rampung sampai tengah hari.

"Sial! Sampai kapan aku harus ber- _duet_ menjijikan dengan Bocah Culun ini!?" protes Levi saat mereka istirahat di ruang ganti.

Eren hanya terdiam. Mungkin ia sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan gurunya. Bukan sedikit, melainkan berkelanjutan. Tapi, untuk kali ini, Eren ingin protes terhadap ucapan Levi.

"Levi _-san_. Mungkin Anda merasa proyek ini sangat menjijikkan bagi Anda, tapi untuk kali ini Anda harus bersabar untuk menjalankannya!" ucap Eren kali ini tegas seolah menantang argumen dengan Levi.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, kenapa saat itu Anda malah menerima tawaran dari Erwin _-san_?" tanya Eren seolah menyidang Levi.

"Itu... karena perintah dari Erwin. Aku tak bisa menolak perintahnya sejak dulu hingga sekarang." jelas Levi kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Kau juga, kenapa menerima tawaran itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan dengan teman perempuanmu?" balas Levi yang tak kalah sengitnya.

"Aku... tak suka dikekang seolah aku adalah adik maupun anak kecil untuknya. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan sendiri tanpa ada larangan darinya. Dia egois." ucap Eren jujur.

"Kau Bocah Egois." ejek Levi.

"Saya egois karena guru saya juga seorang egois." kali ini mengenai lawan bicaranya.

Bisa dikatakan, mereka berdua menyimpan kecemburuan kepada seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Levi cemburu karena kedekatan Mikasa pada Eren walaupun mereka adalah teman sejak kecil. Sedangkan Eren cemburu karena kedekatan Erwin pada Levi, ditambah Erwin pernah berhasil membuat Levi tersenyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Yap, sangat terlihat bukan dengan adu argumen mereka tadi?

Tak lama dengusan keluar dari hidung mancung Levi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Lupakan masalah itu! Yang kita lakukan adalah segera menyelesaikan misi kita yang menjijikkan ini!".

"Caranya?" tanya Eren penasaran.

Levi tiba-tiba mendekati Eren dengan tatapan godaannya. Tangan kanan mengelus lembut tapi berisi rayuan mendarat di pelipis Eren. Tangan kirinya yang kurus namun kuat merayu dada kurus Eren. Bibir perlahan mendekati telinga Eren.

"Kau harus mengeluarkan kharisma lelakimu untuk menggoda naluri keseksianku. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan maupun sedikit kaku saja, aku tak akan segan-segan menendang wajahmu dengan teknik mautku. Bagaimana?" bisik Levi yang tanpa sengaja membuat gairah liar Eren terbakar.

Ia merangkulnya hingga jarak mereka tersisa jarak satu milimeter. Seringai pun tak lupa ia tampakan pada pasangan _duet_ -nya. "Tentu. Kali ini, tak akan gagal.".

Perlahan, _magnet_ menarik diri mereka hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sayangnya...

 _BRAK!_

"Yoo! Waktu istirahat sudah ha..." ucap Hange setelah mendobrak pintu dan mendapatkan momen yang tak pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidup.

EREN DAN LEVI BERCIUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

"Gya-hmphhh!"

Beruntung teriakan histeris _ala_ _Fujoshi_ berhasil disumbat oleh Rivaille dengan kain handuk bersih.

"Diamlah! Ini _bonus_ untukmu tapi jangan kau katakan pada siapapun. Atau proyekmu akan tamat selamanya sekarang juga. Paham?" ancam Levi.

Hange mengangguk.

"Eren, kita harus kembali berlatih!" perintah Levi sebelum kembali ke tempat pelatihan dan diikuti Eren dengan isyarat "maaf" pada Hange karena kelakuan Levi.

Dan akhirnya, cairan merah keluar dari hidung ditambah asap yang mengepul keluar dari kepalanya.

 _Bruk!_

Pingsan? Sudah pasti~.

 **-Selang 15 Menit-**

Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan latihan mereka dengan sempurna. Bahkan, membuat yang melihatnya, termasuk Hange melongo tanpa memberikan komentar apapun.

"Kerja bagus, Eren." puji Levi.

"Anda juga luar biasa, Levi _-san_." balas puji Eren.

"Bukan luar biasa maupun _perfect_ lagi... INI _INCREDIBLE PERFECT AND HOT_!" pikir seluruh orang sampai banjir merah.

"Seminggu lagi kita tampil dan direkam dalam _video_ , 'kan? Kami akan mempersiapkan yang lebih dari ini." ucap Levi.

" _Otsukaresama_ , _minna_. Kami janji akan lebih baik lagi! Kami tak akan kabur! Sampai jumpa~." ucap pamit Eren dan mereka berdua akhirnya kembali ke asrama.

Sesampai di asrama, mereka tetap berperilaku biasanya, sebagai guru dan murid, tapi kadang mereka mencuri kesempatan berduaan sambil bermesraan hingga membuat para _Fujoshi_ selain Hange yang me- _stalker_ mereka menjerit histeris.

* * *

 **-Minggu Depannya-**

Eren dan Levi mempersiapkan diri untuk syuting _video_ mereka. Eren mendapatkan pakaian yang keren layaknya seorang pria yang gagah. _Tu_ _x_ _edo_ hitam tapi dasinya tidak diketatkan hingga terlihat lelaki liar nan menawan.

Sedangkan Levi, sangat bertolak-belakang namun tepat sasaran. Karena dirinya yang seksi, ia mengenakan pakaian penggoda. Yaitu, _hot pants_ hitam yang ketat, _tang top_ hitam yang ketat, jaket hitam pendek berbulu, _boots_ panjang berwarna hitam, serta _stocking_ hitam panjang.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" geram Levi pada Hange karena kostum yang ia gunakan membuatnya semakin seksi.

"Kumohon, Levi~. Ini kesempatan emas~! Ah, kau tak perlu takut! _Hot pants_ ini khusus hingga membuat bagian bawahmu ramping dan tidak akan berdampak sakit!" jelas Hange sambil memohon.

Levi menghela napas pasrah. "Tak apalah. Lagipula, dia belum melihatku lebih "terlihat" lagi, 'kan?" pikirnya hingga ia mengiyakan permintaan Hange.

Eren sudah bersiap dan sekarang ia hanya menunggu pasangan _duet_ -nya di tempat yang dikatakan Hange.

Ruang yang cukup gelap namun ada penerangan yang cukup dari kamera dan beberapa lentera kecil di belakangnya. Lantai hitam dan putih bak papan catur ditambah efek gemelap bayangan berwarna putih yang mampu ditembus membuat tempat pembuatan _video_ semakin terlihat eksotis.

"Wow..." ucap takjub Eren tapi ia belum menemukan hal yang lebih takjub lagi.

"Dasar Bocah Culun."

Eren dan kameramen maupun sutradara menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"...?!"

Mereka takjub dengan perubahan Levi yang menakutkan menjadi _Uke_ Penggoda dengan kostum yang ia kenakan. Ditambah dengan sisi jaket bagian bahu kanan ia turunkan hingga terlihat bahu putih mulusnya. Sebuah kancing jaket bagian bawah dikancingkan agar tidak terekspos seluruhnya namun tetap terlihat seksi. Beberapa polesan ringan menghiasi wajahnya, bahkan bibirnya ia beri lipstik bening agar warna bibirnya terlihat lebih alami.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" ucap Levi sedikit protes.

Seluruh kru tak berani menjawabnya, kecuali pasangan _duet_ -nya.

"Wow...!" ucap Eren mengaggumi keseksian pasangan _duet_ -nya walaupun terlahir sebagai lelaki.

"'Wow'? Bodoh." ucap Levi sambil tersenyum menggoda dan menempatkan tangan kirinya ke pinggangnya agar semakin terlihat seksi lagi.

Eren mendekatinya dan merangkul pinggang Levi. "Kau seksi, Levi _-san_. Kau berhasil mencuri pandangan dan hatiku dengan sempurna." puji Eren sambil menyeringai menggoda.

"Kau juga terlihat lebih liar dari biasanya. Semakin membuatku ingin terus mendekatimu dan membuatmu tak bisa melupakanku." puji Levi.

"Yap. Karena kita...".

"Adalah Sang _Trouble Maker_.".

 **-5 Menit Kemudian-**

" _CUT_! _PERFECTOOOOO_ ~!"

Sang sutradara dan kru lainnya senang karena proyek ini tuntas dengan cepat dan lancar, terutama bagi Hange yang sudah jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

Lepas dari kostum dan pembersihan _make up_ , Eren dan Levi kembali mengenakan pakaian mereka semula, kemudian berpamitan pada seluruh kru dan kembali ke asrama.

Setelah rekaman itu, Eren hanya terdiam dan... entah mengapa ia berjalan sambil mengapitkan kedua kakinya dan jaketnya menutupi bagian bawah hingga ia sempoyongan.

"Oi, Bocah Culun! Ada apa?" tanya Levi heran.

"I...itu... ha...hanya ada ga...gangguan..." jawab Eren gemetar karena malu.

"Dari tadi kau memegang terus. Apa kau terluka?" tanya Levi penasaran sekaligus khawatir terhadap Eren.

"T-t-tidak! Sama sekali tidak apa-apa!" ucap Eren dan seketika merah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Jangan bohong! Perlihatkan padaku!" ucap Levi menarik paksa tangan Eren yang sedang menutupi sesuatu dengan jaket.

"Eh! Le-Levi _-san_!" kaget Eren sambil menahan tangannya tetap menutup.

"Kau mahasiswa yang harus kuawasi! Kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu, aku yang kena getahnya! Cepat lepaskan!" paksa Levi masih menariknya.

"Tidak! Jangan!" teriak Eren menahan.

Namun, kekuatan Levi lebih kuat dari Eren sehingga ia berhasil menarik tangan Eren dan melihat apa yang Eren tutupi.

"..."

"..."

Oke... mungkin saya sedikit menjelaskannya secara _rate "T"_.

Benda pusaka kuat itu...

Menjulang ke atas...

Dengan tegap dan tak tergoyahkan sekalipun...

 _BUAK!_

"NGAK!"

 _GEDUBRAK! GEDUBRAK! BLAAARR!_

Err... yah... suara tadi anggap saja sebuah petasan yang menyamai bom hanya dengan bogeman _super_ dari Levi pada Eren...

Wajah Levi semakin memerah dan ia terengah-engah karena hal yang sejak awal tak ia duga akan tiba-tiba seperti itu.

Eren _K.O_ _._ di tempat dengan bentuk wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi karena dahsyatnya tinju dari gurunya.

" _K-kisama_! Apa maksudnya kau seperti itu, hah?!" ucap Levi sambil menahan rasa malu karena tak sengaja "terpeleset" saat melihatnya. Yah... kurasa bukan tidak sengaja tapi memang polos.

"Su...sudah saya katakan... jangan melihatnya...! Tapi Anda sendiri yang memaksanya...! Auh..." ucap Eren sadar sambil mengelus pipinya.

Levi membuang muka namun rona merah tetap terpancar di wajahnya.

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Anda." ucap Eren sambil berdiri.

"Apa?" ucap Levi dengan dihisai empat sekat besar di kepalanya.

"Apa Anda menggodaku selama ini hanya untuk latihan atau Anda bersungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Levi sedikit tersentak tapi ia tetap membuang wajahnya. "I...itu... hanya untuk latihan..." jawabnya tapi di dalam hati ia berbohong. "K-kau sendiri?" tanya balik.

Apakah Eren akan berkata bohong seperti Levi? Mengatakan bahwa itu hanya untuk latihan?

Hehe~ Itu menurut pemikirannya dulu, tapi sekarang...

"Aku melakukannya karena bersungguh-sungguh... aku menyukaimu. Bahkan mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kau juga 'kan, Levi?" ucapnya dan kali ini ia tak memberikan embel-embel " _-san_ " lagi karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya Levi akan menjadi miliknya dan dirinya akan menjadi milik Levi.

Permata _crystal_ membulat sempurna dan menandakan keterkejutan yang sangat ia harapkan sejak dulu. Yup. Karena dia memang mencintai Eren melebihi apapun.

Sayangnya, kali ini ia tak akan mendapatkan waktu istirahat karena...

Sang _Seme_ sudah menatap "lapar" pada Sang _Uke_.

"Eh? E-Eren?"

"Maaf Levi. Kurasa sudah waktunya untuk... MELANJUTKAN TUGAS KITA BERDUAAAAAAA!"

Eren dengan kilat menyambar Levi dan membopongnya di atas bahunya dan membawanya ke asrama.

Levi sudah tak ada waktu untuk menjerit meminta tolong ataupun memberontak. Kalau Eren sudah dalam " _Dangerous Pervert_ ", ia tak segan-segan menganiaya korbannya hingga sang korban angkat bendera putih... atau mungkin... tidak akan ada bendera putih untuk sang korban...

 **END**

* * *

 **Terjemahan**

"-san" : _suffix_ kepada orang dewasa atau lebih sopan.

Fujoshi : sebutan buat anak perempuan otaku yang menyukai manga, anime, novel yang bertema pasangan sejenis, bisa cowok sama cowok atau cewek sama cewek (g**gl*).

Yaoi : istilah lain BL. Gak ngerti? Pedang-pedangan. Gak ngerti lagi? Cowok sama cowok. Gak ngerti juga? Cari di Mbah G**gl*! Masih tetep gak ngerti?! Mati aja deh sono~ (Tingkat : Medium-Hard)

Tsundere : orang yang bersifat kasar, keras, kadang tidak mau mengakui. Tapi, dia baik hati, setia dan tulus terhadap pasangannya.

Otsukaresama, minna : terima kasih atas bantuannya

Uke : dari kata kerja ukeru ("menerima"). Uke biasanya lembut dalam penampilannya dan seringkali memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil cenderung seperti anak perempuan. (g**gl*)

Kisama : keparat

Seme : diturunkan dari kata kerja bahasa Jepang semeru ("menyerang") Seme seringkali ditampilkan sebagai laki-laki yang kuat secara fisik, dan/atau protektif seme juga biasanya lebih agresif, dan cool tentunya. (g**gl*)

* * *

Ayeeey~

Pertama kalinya saya bikin fiksi dari _Fandom_ _"_ _Shingeki no Kyojin_ _"_ ~. Tapi bukan berarti _"_ _Y_ _u-_ _G_ _i-_ _O_ _h!", "Tokyo Ghoul"_ dan _"_ _K_ _uroko_ _n_ _o_ _B_ _asuke"_ saya tinggalin lho~. Saya tetap akan mem- _publish_ -nya jika ada waktu dan kemauan, ditambah adanya cerita atau event yang bersangkutan atau pesanan.

Selanjutnya, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas lagi. Intinya, selamat membaca~

 **Salam**

 **Ricchan**


End file.
